


Le désir

by Dark_Earl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Translation, Translation from Russian, kind of incest, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: No one thought of putting any spells on the room to muffle the sounds and the smell, and Theseus, frowning, squeezing his hands into fists, is standing by the door and cursing himself up hill and down dale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le desir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/273461) by Dark Earl. 



> My omegaverse - my rules.  
> Technically, it's not even an incest.  
> This fandom needs more of scamandercest.
> 
> Also, the work is not beta'ed, so I'm really really sorry for any mistakes ^^
> 
> Fin my on tumblr: [@elenarinya](http://elenarinya.tumblr.com/)

The door is closed tightly but there are no spells on it so if you press the handle il will click and the door will open. But Theseus doesn’t do that. How many times already his hand seemed to reach down to the door handle and each time he pulled himself together and sighed weakly, leaning against the door with his forehead.

No one thought of putting any spells on the room to muffle the sounds and the smell, and Theseus, frowning, squeezing his hands into fists, is standing by the door and cursing himself up hill and down dale.

The smell of Newt, the smell of his little brother, was driving him crazy.

A long moan comes from behind the door. Theseus swallows, imagining how Newt arches on the bed, satisfying himself with toys and magic, stretching his wet hole with his fingers, biting his pouting lips... Newt is still too young to be with alpha, and he had to pleasure himself.

Why, Theseus asks himself, why can't he help? He is an alpha, he is older, he has experience, he could help Newt, he could satisfy him the way an alpha is supposed to satisfy an omega. He could open the door with a small click, come up to bed, kiss sweet lips and take him, mark him, make him his…

The moans from behind the door are getting louder and higher. Theseus hits his forehead against the door, trying to sober himself with the thought that someone of their parents could go upstairs and see him here, by the door to his younger brother’s bedroom, who’s just going through another heat. But it doesn’t help. He know that no one will see him here, which means he can… He can gently close his fingers on the door handle, and the cold metal refreshes the skin for a moment…

Theseus closes his eyes and listens. He clings to the door and inhales deeply the honey scent, and it’s not strong, it’s viscous and enveloping. He likes this smell to the point of foolishness. He bites his lip, catching another muffled moan, his cock is clamped painfully in his pants, but Theseus doesn’t touch himself. No, he will never…

Behind the door, Newt breaks into rhythmic cries, Theseus hears a barely perceptible creaking of the bed. He hisses evilly, he tries to force himself to leave, but he can’t. It’s stronger than him, he wants to break into the room and leave his mark on his brother, and the picture in his head is so bright that he doesn’t hold back. The arousal is unbearable, and he runs his hand under the belt of his trousers and cums the moment he touches his hard cock with hot fingers. He cums like an immature boy, simultaneously with his brother’s last cry. He imagines how Newt lies on the wet sheets which have absorbed his smell, how his arms are stretched out to the sides, how he breathes heavily. For him, it’s also difficult to breathe. He feels shame, embarrassment, desire; it seems that he’s soaked with the smell of his brother and anyone can feel it on him. He runs his fingers over the rough surface of the wooden door; when his breathing becomes more even, he steps back and opens his eyes, returning to reality.

He will not dare touch his little brother. This is wrong, and he will repeat it to himself as long as it takes to stop thinking about Newt and his sweet honey scent.

Theseus looks around thievishly and hurries to the bathroom. He tells himself that he will never approach to Newt’s bedroom while he’s in heat.

But when at night the viscous honey smell envelops him, he finds himself again by the damned door.


End file.
